10 things to Change
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: Sonny had a bad day so she wrote a list of 10 things she wishes could change, but what happens when they do? I suck at summeries but check it out anyways :D It will be a 1,2,3 or 4 shot :D
1. What in the feathers?

**A/n I don't own Sonny with a chance :( **

**This is my 3****rd**** Channy story in 2 days :) I just keep coming up with ideas for one-shots :D hope you like it :D**

**Remember reviews are like fan mail on Sonny with a Chance, it makes you feel special if you get it ;)**

Sonny Munroe went storming into her dressing room that she shared with Tawni after a really bad day. Sonny was normally the sunshine of the So Random cast but today she had, had the worst day since she could remember.

Tawni had split fro-yo over a load of her clothes and didn't apologise she just said "Well you needed a new wardrobe anyways, so I think a thank you gift is in order! Mail it to Tawni Town. Ah! Why does she never think of my feelings? I know it was an accident, but she could be a little more sympathetic. My favourite dress is covered in fro yo!

Nico and Grady was trying to rope her into a plan that some how resulted in them ending up with girls. Something to do with another snake, but like last time they would be to scared of the snake to try and impress a girl with it. Although I don't get how a snake, me and a lasso would help them win girls but they don't write great sketches like Gassie the toot'n dog and Scottish next top model. Those two are quite shallow really, all they mostly talk about is girls and when they are not they are talking about cheese pants and sticking their heads under fro yo machines.

Zora needed a tester for her new food catapult that could fit a whole meal on it so she decided she decided to test it on Chad who was sitting a bit behind me and got up so of course a whole plate of whatever the cafeteria lady called lunch hit me. Then Chad stood their taking the piss out of me for years.

"Ooh you Chuckle City people have finally actually become entertaining"

"The Falls is also about to get a bit more entertaining"

"The Falls is drama Monroe it's already entertaining" Chad said with a smirk on his face

"Well it's about to become funtertaining"

So I threw a bit of it at him then there was a massive food fight between The Falls and So Random and everyone else in the cafeteria, I have to admit that was really funny especially getting to put a load of what I think was spaghetti in Chad Dylan Coopers perfect hair. Not that I thought it was perfect. (Even though touching it gave me chills). He put a lot in my hair too which will take for ever to get out! I also got Tawni back for ruining my clothes by throwing spaghetti all over her. She fell over into the mess crying about her hair as Chad backed up into me without looking and I nearly fell to if he hadn't grabbed by waist to stop me falling, he looked at me with a softer nicer look that I haven't seen since our fake date, then it was replaced by a smirk and he smudged food all over my face. Ooh he was so going to pay.

Chad and Sonny were too busy chucking food at each other and insulting each other that they didn't realist all the others had ducked down and stopped chucking food.

"Ooh Munroe you are going to pay for ruining Chad Dylan Cooper's perfect hair!"

"Am I Cooper, am I really?" they both lifted their hands up to throw food at each other and then a voice shouted:

"Stop right there unless you want to be fired" they both turned their heads. Shit! It was Mr Condor and he did not look happy and that was a serious understatement.

"What do you think you're doing? Starting a food fight in my studios?"

They both just spluttered until Mr Condor had enough.

"Enough! Seeing as I am in a good mood I am going to let you of with being banned from the cafeteria except to clean it later tonight and when you will be cleaning it for the next two weeks." And he stormed of shouting at someone down the phone. I turned to look back at Chad and he just stared at me back then said:

"Way to go Munroe"

"Excuse me, how is this my fault?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is never blamed for something" he smirked at her.

"He is now because that was your entire fault"

"Keep telling yourself that to make you feel better" I just huffed.

"Oh and by the way, you look cute when you're angry, catcha later Monroe" and did that annoying wink and cluck thing with his tongue. Hmm. No Sonny! Do not be thinking about kissing him.

The others just got up from under the table and started laughing at me. Oh great. Even my friends laugh at me. I got up and huffed away. When I reached mine and Tawni's dressing room I locked the door behind me. Tawni would just have to stay in the prop room. Okay if she knocked on the door I would probably let her in eventually, I am not mean. Argh! This day has been so rubbish! My life is so crap! I can't believe that now all my clothes are covered in food! Now I have to replace all of them! Great. Maybe I can trick Chad into paying for them. Hmm maybe not as I will owe him big time and I wouldn't want to even think of all the stuff I would have to do to repay him. Well unless it was dating or kissing. Shh don't think about that! It wouldn't happen anyway, Chad only loves himself.

Hmm what to do? I know I'l write a list of things I want to change in my life. This should be amusing.

**10 things in my life I wanna change.**

Chad Dylan Cooper- he is such a jerk! I wish he would stop referring to himself in the third person and realised some people are just as good or better than him. I wish he wasn't on Mackenzie Falls as a main lead because than he wouldn't have that on his ego boost thing.

So Random! – I wish it was number one to show those drama snobs.

Nico and Grady- I wish they could actually get girls so they wouldn't rope me into the girl getting schemes.

Tawni- I wish she would stop obsessing over herself and pay attention to other people.

Cafeteria food- who wants Scarf and Barf? No-one! I wish the cafeteria would do the same food they do for the Drama Snobs i.e. Mackenzie Falls Cast.

Perks – I wish we got all the perks Mackenzie Falls do, we are just as good but we don't get chocolate fountains and logan berrys.

Mr Condor- I wish we had a nicer boss so we didn't have to tread on eggshells with him just to keep our jobs.

Zora - I wish she wasn't always making new inventions that I usually ended up being a target of. Also she is always in the vents overhearing my conversations like my stupid arguments with Chad on the phone, oh that's another thing that should change.

My fights with Chad- they are immature and annoying.

Chad's ego – I wish he actually showed he cared for something other than him like admitting he likes something other than Mackenzie Falls.

I think it's a very good list. Oh god no! I don't want to sound like Chad! Although he has got a really nice voice, hmm just like his sparkly blue eyes. Oh I could melt into those blue crystals. Ah no don't think about that Sonny! You don't like him! you are enemies sometimes frenemies, you are not supposed to be thinking about Chad in this way. I don't know why I bothered to write it, it's not like I have any control over all of it anyway. I wish all these things would change though.

I looked at my list one time before I went to sleep. Oh I wish.

8: 00 am 

What in the feathers is going on?

**I know its short but I didn't want to go on forever, next update should be tomorrow or maybe day after :D hope you liked it, this will probs be 1 to 4 shot, not sure which yet. Anyway click the review button, it's an instant happy machine for me, except for rude reviews so don't review if you don't like it so far :D**


	2. In Love With Logan Berries

**A/N I don't won Sonny with a Chance :( **

**Second chappy up :D hopes you like it. Btw on Wikipedia if you type in Sonny with a Chance episodes and go on season 1 for episode 14 it says: something about sonny getting a gift that comes in between Nico and Grady and that Chad asks her for help from over obsessed fans then they share a kiss at end of episode :) does anyone know if its true? We are only on episode 12 over here in England and that's not out until Friday but I already seen it through YouTube. So yeah if anyone knows personal message me or tell me in review if you know :D **

8:00am

What in the feathers is going on? All I remember is falling asleep in mine and Tawni's dressing room. Where is this place? Although it does look sort of the right size and place of our dressing room. But where is all of Tawni's stuff? There is no massive Tawni sign over mirror, makeup everywhere and all the other Tawni stuff that made her Tawni. It was more how Sonny would have it decorated, yellow and with classy chandeliers and pictures of everyone who was important to her. She had a look at them and started to get confused.

They would normally be a picture of So Random cast, her family, her best friend Lucy, even one of her a Chad taken on one of their good days. Now their was only one of her and her mum taken before she joined So Random, a picture with Nico and Grady who looked much better and lots of pictures with her and celebrities she has never met before like Zac Effron, Jonas Brothers, Sterling Knight who looked a bit like Chad, Aaron Johnson, Robert Pattinson, Channing Tatum, Jesse McCartney, JLS that group on British programme X Factor.

She was really confused. What the hell was going on? She looked at her list that had fallen off the desk.

No it couldn't of come true!

Then Nico and Grady came in. Oh my god, they actually looked hot. They look totally different.

"Yo, S you coming breakfast? Britney and Maddie are coming as well."

"They are?"

"God, you must be really tired. Our girlfriends since yesterday, duh?"

"Oh right, yeah I will come in a minute" playing along until they went out.

What was going on? Maybe the cast were doing this a real life sketch to freak me out, yeah that must be it! But then again Nico and Grady wouldn't of looked like that. This is so freaky. Oh well might as well go to breakfast. Hmm I wonder where Tawni and Zora are.

I was walking in the cafeteria and suddenly realised she and Chad were supposed to clean it up last night. It looks like Chad cleaned it up, probably to get him in Mr Condor's good books. Then I noticed something else and got a massive shock. Mackenzie falls where eating the usual scarf and barf we eat. What? Since when have Chad and his Drama Snobs ever turned down fancier food? Well can't think on a empty stomach. Hmm. Yum. Today's breakfast special was muesli which looked so crap. Well some things never change. As I walked over to get a bowl of it, Brenda the lunch lady called me over and said:

"Sonny, you silly girl. Why was you going to eat that? You know I have special breakfast for my favourite actress/comedienne. Enjoy" and passed her a plate with a silver lid on it. I looked round and saw Nico, Grady and their girlfriends all with the same gourmet food.

Woah! Since when have So Random got better food treatment then Mackenzie Falls? I looked around for Chad but didn't see him. Hmm I wonder what he has to say about all these weird things going on today. Just then Tawni came into the cafeteria, she came straight up to Sonny and gave her a massive hug saying:

"Good Morning Sonny! How are you?" What! She is never this nice, she must want something.

"Erm hi Tawni, I am fine. So what does Tawni need from me?" Tawni looked all confused and said:

"What are you talking about Sonny? I don't need anything. Sit down I will go get you some orange juice." Woah! Freaky! This is so, so, so weird! Tawni being nice and not caring about herself. I sat down and munched into my breakfast as Zora sat down. Yes! She didn't seem to be acting any different.

"Hey Zora, have you worked out the glitch in your food catapult yet?"

"What are you talking about Sonny? I have never had a food catapult, or anything like that. Sonny you really need to get more sleep" No! my one hope was Zora. Now I guess I am going to have to resort to Chad. Talk of the devil, here he is now. I walked right up to him.

"Hey Chad" he looked up in surprise.

"Oh hi Sonny, how do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name?"

"because I am just a extra on Mackenzie Falls and you're the main comedienne on So Random the number one tween show. " So random number one tween show? Alright!

"Oh right yeah of course, but I thought you was the lead on Mackenzie Falls?"

Chad burst out laughing and said:

"Hahaha! You really are funny Sonny! That's why I love So Random! No the lead is James Conroy, remember your ex who you dumped?" .God! a compliment to me and So Random what was going on.

"And erm. I hope you don't mind me saying but your as pretty offstage as your are on stage." He smiled shyly and walked off.

I went back to the table and they all looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked defensively

"Why was you talking to an extra from The Falls?" Nico asked me in disbelief. I didn't want them to think I was crazy so I just said:

"Oh I just thought he was someone else I knew" they all accepted this and went back to eating. This is going to be a weird day.

Rehearsals

Whatever is going on I love it! It's like a total swap with Mackenzie Falls. So Random studios now has all the perks like massages, chocolate fountains, meditation rooms etc. Best of all is the Logan Berry Smoothies that I had loved when Chad tricked me into joining the Mackenzie Falls for two days.

Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't realise what was going on before? This is like in Hannah Montana, that episode she wishes she was just Hannah and her wish comes true and changes her life. Great! How lucky am i? I wish for all these things to happen and they happen! This is great! I once again knows how it feels to be a phone on vibrate. Ahhhh…

Back to rehearsals. Oh I was so upset to leave my massage but I can have another one later.

Oh my god we have so much money we can afford the best to make the comedy work and this is possibly the not so funniest sketch I have been apart of! I don't know what is. I think all of our characteristics made it funny like Tawni being completely self centred, Nico and Grady being kind of dorks and Zora being weird and creative. Now that's gone. Damn. But the audience must like it as we are on top

Dressing room 

When I asked Tawni why she wasn't coming in our dressing room she laughed and said:

"We spend so much time together at yours you think of it as "ours" that is so sweet. I'l be in my own but I will pop round later." God! I asked the others and we all have our own dressing rooms! Now this is the life. Oh I love this, thank god I wrote that list. Ooh it even has a bedroom for me in case I want to sleep over at the studio one night. Ooh and the bed is so comfy. It is kinda lonely though just having the big room and dressing room all to myself. I guess I will just put my Ipod on.

3 hours later

Eventually got bored so I decided to have a sneaky look at Mackenzie Falls which I was actually an occasional fan of. Ew I cant stand James Conroy he is such a jerk, why does he have to be the lead and in every single bloody scene. Even though I would hate to boost Chad's ego which actually seems to be gone now, he is a much better actor than James Conroy, even as an extra. This is saying something.

There was a knock on my door and Mr Condor walked in. Shit! What had I done wrong this time?

"Hi Mr Condor"

"Hey Kiddo, how are you? Is your dressing room size okay now? I was thinking we should make all the studios bigger? What do you think? even Mackenzie Falls will get theirs enlarged."

"Erm yeah it sounds great Mr Condor"

"Aw thanks Kiddo. And why are you calling me Mr Condor? Call me Cody. "

"Oh right, I erm forgot" I said

"You should get to sleep, don't want my number one star losing her beauty sleep" and walked off with a wave. God! Everything on the list came true! No fights with Chad, No dealing with Chad's huge ego, no Chad being Chad, We get the perks, are number one tween show, Zora doesn't make any weird gadgets, Nico and Grady can get girls, Tawni is nice and not selfish and Mr Condor is nice. Wow this is seriously the life! Hmm I wonder when Tawni is going to pop round, she said she was. Hmm I have noticed we arnt as close as before. Nico and Grady are always with different girls each day, Zora hides in her dressing room and Tawni is just so overly nice I cant be in a conversation with her for two long.

There are definitely good things about this new life like the perks, the money etc but I am starting to see the downsides to it i.e. the closeness of the group, the sketches etc. Well I better do as everyone says and go to sleep…..zzzzz

**Well I hope you liked it :D please review, next chapter out tomorrow or next day after that. **


	3. Refrigerator of Hope

**A/N I don't own Sonny with a chance :(**

**Well here is the third chappy there will probs only be one more after this, I hope you have liked it so far :D thank you to everyone who has subscribed/ or added to favourites :D Thank you to inluvwithcdc, xxLoveLifexx, b-Kaz, TrinityFlowers of Memories, Jonas x Knight, xXAFanatic09Xx and JannahCool for your reviews :D I really love them :)**

8:00 am 

Oh god I am so tired! I guess all the awesome stuff from yesterday made me tired, I can't even be bothered to open my eyes. I wonder… was it just a dream? I opened my eyes blinking from the sunlight and looked around my room. It was exactly the same as yesterday. It really is real. Great! I still can't believe that it happened. But I have always believed in miracles so I guess this is just mine coming true. Ah this is great! I got up and started getting ready for the day.

Walking to Cafeteria 

Hmm that was weird. As I was walking out of my dressing room a woman who Tawni told me was the costume director and my makeup stylist rushed nervously down the corridor and accidently bumped into me. I looked at her and she said nervously nearly bursting into tears:

"Oh I am so, so, so sorry Miss Munroe. It won't happen again." And ran off. Woah! Why was she scared of me? I am not a jerk like Chad. Well like Chad used to be. I have to tell you it is weird seeing him as a normal person. As I got into the cafeteria I bumped into someone else. It was Chad.

"Sorry Sonny" looking anxious

"It's okay Chad, it was my fault" he looked at me strangely.

"I don't want to be rude, but you seem very different these last few days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before yesterday you couldn't remember my name and the only time before that when you actually wanted to talk to me was when you blackmailed me into cleaning your dressing room by telling me you would talk to Mr Condor about getting me a bigger part but you never did"

Oh my god! I did that? I am even more of a jerk than Chad was. What happened to me? I would never do this.

"Oh my god! Chad, I am so sorry, I don't know why I was such a jerk and I am sorry if I am still a jerk, I really don't know what's wrong me" I babbled on for ages until Chad interrupted me. Ooh he still has those perfect blue eyes, I could melt in them.

"It's okay Sonny, Tawni has done much worse things. I guess it's the perks you guys have that make you like this. I am sure I would act like you did if I was you." He looked a bit sad at this then smiled and said:

"Bye Sonny, thanks for the apology it meant a lot." He smiled and left.

I feel like such a jerk. How could I act like that? I would never treat someone like that. That's just not me. I am always considerate of people's feelings even when they hurt me. That's just me. I am so angry with myself. I feel like ive totally lost who I am. I went and got my breakfast then stormed out of the cafeteria ignoring Tawni's calling my name. I went in the prop room and slumped on the sofa.

Tawni came in and asked me if I was okay which I said yes to. Then she started going on about the Check It Out Girls lunch box idea and for some reason I went really jerk on her and said:

"Look I don't want to be the moldy cheese in your refrigerator of hope but it will never happen so get over it!" she just walked out looking hurt. Oh god.

I really need to rethink things.

After half hour of thinking this is what I came up with:

1. I am a jerk, just because of my perks and my so called "importance". I have become a worse version of Chad. I never wanted show business to go to my head, I wanted to stay the same girl I was in Wisconsin. This is not how I want to be known

2. I have to admit without mine and Chad's arguments and weird talks the days are pretty boring. Both times I spoke to him in these last few days it was like a switch turned on inside me. I was suddenly happy just to be speaking with him,.

3. Tawni is quite boring to be around. Most of her comedy value was because of her personality i.e. her obsession with herself. I am missing her check it outs that she used to say everyday since we did out check it out girls sketch. Also her fashion tips as she puts it had actually helped me a lot to know if my outfit looked good, of course you had to know Tawni speak but it did help.

4. The gourmet food is delicious! I love it! But I feel bad for those who don't get it as I know how it feels to get scarf and barf.

5. As much as I love the perks they really do have a bad effect on me, well anyone really. I guess that's why Chad's such a jerk, you really feel like your better than everyone with all them perks. Also you have to work so much harder if your number one show and the family atmosphere in rehearsals go.

6. Mr Condor being nice is better for all of us but I obviously get the impression from that talk with Chad that I use it to my advantage and become a jerk. Which I don't want, I would rather be nice.

7. I realised that Chad's ego is sort of what draws me to him. Its quite funny and cute really and I know that he can actually be sweet sometimes that's why I don't take things he says being an ego maniac as seriously before. It's a part of him and I love him. Yep I realised I love him, but not this him. I love Chad Dylan Cooper how he was before. He is too meek and geeky now.

8. Without Zora being weird and making strange things it is quite boring around the place especially as Nico and Grady arnt wearing their cheese pants everywhere and being funny as they are now "sophisticated" ladies men. They are too serious and no fun anymore except on the sketches.

9.I love Chad Dylan Cooper! I can't believe it! Not this Chad Dylan Cooper but the one i used to know. I dont want some wimpy boy who will do what ever i say. i love Chad for who he was, and now he will never get back to how he was!

10. Oooh I can't get Chad out of my head, his gorgeous eyes and face and hair oh I could go on forever… then she dropped off to sleep with a smile on her face thinking about Chad…zzzz.

**Sorry its short but I had really bad writers block, I was watching Sonny with a Chance for ideas but it was the first one where Chad wasn't in it so it didn't really help :( hope you like it anyway :) I will update as soon as possible. Reviews would be appreciated :D**


	4. Fire and Water

A/N I don't own Sonny with a Chance :(

Here is fourth chappy. I may do another chappy afterwards but I doubt it. Hope you like this :)

**You lift me my feet of the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I am falling and I am lost in your eyes – Crazier, Taylor Swift**

8:00 am 

Ooh that was a nice long sleep. I haven't had that good of a sleep since falling asleep under the stars in Wisconsin. I miss Wisconsin, the air there is so clean and pure. Plus I could escape this nightmare of a life I accidently got myself into. Stupid Sonny. Actually no stupid everybody for putting me into bad mood and wishing for this life. I wish everybody would just go back to normal. Oh well I guess I've just got to take each day as they come, as my mum used to always say to me. First step is opening eyes. Oh god its too bright.

Oh my god! This isn't the room I woke up in yesterday! This is my dressing room! As in mine and Tawni's dressing room! Not mine! Yes! It's back to normal. Ew I fell asleep in a tub of powder. Argh I don't even care! Ah I am so happy I am even happy about how happy I am.

I bet that's Tawni knocking on the door. I ran to open it and there she stood with her hands on her hips. Argh I am so excited to see her back to being her.

"Oh my god. What have you done your face? I would never need that much powder as I have the gift of pretty" I just squealed with delight and hugged her. Her face was typical Tawni.

"I know you're a hugger but get off" ah, I don't even care about her rudeness I am just so glad everything is back to normal! I just skipped off and looked for the others. I found Zora on the way who looked like she was working on a new gadget.

"Hey Zora, if you need me as a tester or want to test this new invention on Chad let me know and I will be happy to do or I will trick him into being the target!" she looked at me like I was a complete and utter loon. I wasn't I am just ecstatic! As I left Zora looking confused I saw Nico and Grady walking along looking like themselves again and Nico said:

"Hey Sonny, I know you hate it when we get you involved in our girl plans, but could you-" I cut them off before they could finish and said:

"Sure thing. Fill me out on the details later, I got to go find someone" they looked happy and confused at the same time but didn't say anything as they were too busy thinking about the girl's they were trying to get. As I was walking to the cafeteria I picked up a Tween Weekly magazine where it says what positions in the Tween show chart shows are at. Mackenzie Falls is at top. I am happy and a little bit annoyed by that. That means no more perks. Oh well they were fun and I am going to miss them but I prefer things how they are. Here comes Mr Condor.

"I don't care, he shouldn't of dropped my laundry, fire him and his show!" Mr Meanie is back, but at least this way I am not a horrible jerk to everybody.

I went in the cafeteria to try and find a certain three named person who was constantly in my thoughts but he wasn't in there. Oh well, I guess I will find him somewhere.

Hmm yum. Lumpy porridge or what could be rice pudding. Note the sarcasm. Oh I am going to miss the perks, but be grateful for what I've got I suppose.

Yay everything is back to normal! My life may not be completely perfect, but it's close as possible for me. Now to add to it, where is Chad?

Yes here he is, he saw me and smirked obviously about to brag about something. Oh man! Those eyes are perfect, gorgeous and breath taking. I nearly got lost in them. I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked really surprised but hugged me back and twirled me around. I felt myself going crazier. Crazier for him. After I finally let him go he smirked at me and said:

"I know Chad Dylan Cooper is gorgeous and irresistible, but was all that about?"

"I missed you"

"Woah we only haven't seen each other for a few hours, am I that irresistible Sonny? Am I really?" winking at me.

"I had a dream or something and in that world you weren't like you are now. You were quiet, polite and didn't have a big ego."

"Really? It must have been a dream, that is not how Chad Dylan Cooper would act in real life"

"I know. It helped me realise that this was the Chad Dylan Cooper I loved not the other one. It also made me see that I didn't hate our arguments, I loved them. The excitement of them, getting to spend just a few extra minutes with you."

"Wait! Are you saying you like me?" I blushed and hid behind my hair a bit and said:

"Yes" I saw Chad smirk and he said:

"Well you know what Munroe? I like you too."

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Yep. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't show that he actually cares, so you should be honest that you are the only person I would do that for"

"I am very honoured" I giggled. He put the hair covering my face behind my face, and looked into my eyes while rubbing circles on my hand. Then he smiled at me and leaned in while putting a hand on my waist and another in my hair. The kiss was perfect. Better than any other kiss I have had. I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. As the kiss deepened our embrace got more passionate and I ended up against the wall with him leaning over me. When we both stopped for air, he leaned his head on mine and smiled at me.

"That dream was the best thing that ever happened for us."

"I know" I said while smiling.

"So Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course" and leaned in and gave him another kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

As the years past we remained strong as a couple, it was hard for our two casts to accept our relationships at first but eventually they did. The rivalry ended and soon cast mates from the opposite cast were becoming best friends like Tawni and Portlyn who actually were very alike. I still meet up with both of them for girl's night out.

My dream or alternative universe experience gave me the inspiration to write a song called: "This is me" (A/N yeah the one from camp rock, I thought it fitted as it says" I am exactly where I am supposed to be" but if you don't agree then just ignore this part) which led to me getting a record deal.

Chad kept on with his acting and got major lead roles in films with me co-staring in a few of them. He also has recorded some songs with me. So we are a celebrity singer/acting couple. Our celeb couple name is "Channy" which I think is quite cute. It reminds me of Chaddy which I call Chad, although I am the only person who can get away with it.

We are both 27 now and have a boy called Chad Junior and a girl called Connie, named after my mum who sadly died when I was 20. It was a really bad time, but Chad helped me through it. He is always their for me. Through thick and thin. I am his water that keeps him cool and tones down his ego and he is my passion, my fire that motivates me to do anything, he is my spark. We both need each other to be in control and to be happy.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Well that's this done and dusted I hope you liked it :) reviews would make me happy :D**

**I would be like:**

"**Oh my god, check it out! Check out these reviews! Check out these people who have just made me well happy. Check it out, check it out, check it out!"**


End file.
